


Des étoiles, des étoiles

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Etoiles, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Quatre moments où les étoiles ont interféré dans la relation de Magnus et Alec.Jour 10 à 13 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il pleut et Alec veut voir les étoiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est aussi [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

  
Source de l'image : [https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162301/](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/166633254947162301/#=_=)  


        Alec regardait par la fenêtre de l’appartement de Magnus. Il soupira face à la pluie qui tombait drue depuis plusieurs jours. Il pouvait presque sentir l’eau traverser ses vêtements alors qu’il n’était même pas à l’extérieur.  
        Il sentit alors une présence à sa droite puis tourna la tête pour apercevoir son amoureux. Les deux échangèrent un sourire.  
— Ça me déprime, fit Alec.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Toute cette pluie… Ça dure depuis au moins deux semaines.  
        Magnus hocha la tête et tourna les yeux vers l’extérieur. Il ajouta :  
— En plus de tout rendre laid, ça me pose un problème.  
        Alec sembla alors inquiet.  
— En effet, continua Magnus, mon problème actuellement, Alexander, c’est qu’avec aussi peu de luminosité, je vois moins bien ton joli visage.  
        Les joues d’Alec prirent subitement une teinte rouge. Il se gratta l’arrière de la tête d’un air gêné. Depuis qu’il était enfant, il ne savait jamais comment prendre les mots gentils à son égard. Le jeune homme avait toujours l’impression de déranger et de ne pas mériter un quelconque éloge. Alors à chaque fois que Magnus le complimentait, il se contentait de bredouiller un « merci » d’un ton embarrassé.  
        Magnus s’était retourné vers Alec et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains.  
— N’oublie pas que je t’aime, murmura Magnus. Et que je vais donc te complimenter pour toujours.  
— Je sais, répondit l’autre garçon, et moi aussi je t’aime. Je suis juste… pas habitué. Et je suis désolé de jamais réussir à te rendre des compliments alors que tu es génial, et important, et…  
— Aucun souci, coupa doucement Magnus. Avec le temps, tu y arriveras mieux.  
        Alec sourit et serra son petit ami contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés, puis Alec parla :  
— Tu sais ce que j’adorerais voir, là, tout de suite ?  
— Non Alexander, dis-moi ?  
— Les étoiles.  
        Magnus attendait qu’il approfondît son idée.  
— Avec toute cette pluie et ces nuages, on ne voit plus rien dehors. Pas même les étoiles. Et ça me manque. Ça m’apaise vraiment de les observer.  
        Magnus sembla se perdre quelques secondes dans ses pensées, puis indiqua à Alec :  
— Il y a probablement quelque chose que je puisse faire. Suis-moi.  
        Ils s’écartèrent et se dirigèrent vers une pièce adjointe dans laquelle Magnus pratiquait sa magie. Il prit un vieux livre qu’il ouvrit sur son bureau, en plein milieu de fioles et autres affaires pour préparer une potion.  
— Ceci, commença Magnus, est un peu comme… une carte du ciel.  
        Il claqua des doigts. De la fumée sortit du livre, puis apparurent au-dessus quelques points blancs, qui commencèrent d’être reliés par des lignes. Alec laissa échapper un bruit d’émerveillement. Les constellations du système solaire étaient en train de se former dans ce nuage de fumée.  
— Par exemple, continua Magnus tandis qu’il désignait les étoiles, ceci représente le ciel du soir de notre rencontre.  
        Alec sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement.  
— C’est adorable, chuchota-t-il.  
        Il posa son menton sur l’épaule de Magnus et l’entoura de ses bras. Ils passèrent ainsi près d’une heure à observer différents ciels correspondant à différentes dates importantes, par rapport à leur relation ou simplement eux-mêmes.  
— C’est tellement chouette, fit Alec. Ça me donnerait presque envie d’étudier l’astronomie.  
— J’ai probablement des livres sur ce thème qui traînent dans le salon.  
— Presque, répéta Alec, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher des heures d’entraînement.  
        Son amoureux leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.  
— Alexander, arrivera un jour où les étoiles ne t’apaiseront plus seulement, mais t’intéresseront aussi.


	2. Des points reliés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus emmène Alec voir un spectacle pendant la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avertissement de contenu : nourriture (court moment au milieu du texte)**  
>  Texte aussi disponible [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

 — On y va ! s’écria un homme aux cheveux noirs comme de l’encre.  
        Arriva dans la pièce un autre homme avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des grands yeux noisette. Il semblait ébloui et bâilla. Il portait un débardeur et un short abîmé, qui lui servaient de pyjama.  
— Alexander, ne me dis pas que tu t’es rendormi ?  
        Seul le silence lui répondit. Magnus secoua sa tête d’un air faussement désespéré. Il n’avait pourtant laissé Alec seul qu’une dizaine de minutes. Mais il savait qu’il avait de longues et fatigantes journées, avec son poste à l’Institut. Il comprenait donc très bien le fait qu’Alec avait du sommeil à rattraper lors de ses rares jours de repos.  
— Ça va quand même aller si je te sors pendant trois heures ? s’inquiéta Magnus.  
— Pas de souci, je suis reposé.  
        Les cernes sur son visage disaient le contraire. Magnus se dit qu’au pire, ils pourraient rentrer plus tôt.  
— Va enfiler quelque chose de chaud, on va rester dehors à un endroit où il fait nuit, et même si c’est l’été…  
        Alec hocha la tête sans chercher à comprendre et fit demi-tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit avec un sweatshirt, un jean, des chaussures épaisses et un plaid en polaire sur les épaules.  
— Tu es adorable, rit Magnus.  
        L’autre homme se gratta la tête d’un air gêné. Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos de son amoureux qui l’emmenait toujours à l’autre bout du monde à des horaires improbables (ici, à New York, il était actuellement quinze heures trente, qui sait où il faisait nuit au même moment), qu’il avait déjà eu beaucoup trop froid et qu’il était devenu prévoyant. Magnus rit alors encore une fois, puis il fit apparaître un Portail, prit la main d’Alec et l’entraîna à travers.  
        Ils atterrirent au beau milieu d’un champ, traversé uniquement par un chemin en gravier blanc. Des personnes marchaient sur ce chemin et allaient toutes dans la même direction. Alec leva un sourcil étonné. Il allait poser une question mais Magnus leva la main et lui indiqua de le suivre.  
        Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sur le chemin et arrivèrent dans un espace où beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes. Certaines étaient debout, d’autres assises par terre. La plupart discutaient simplement, mais quelques-unes avaient des barquettes de frites à la main. Au loin, malgré la pénombre, Alec pouvait distinguer un château du type de la Renaissance.  
        Magnus montra alors deux tickets à un homme au milieu du chemin, qui leur fit un signe comme quoi ils pouvaient passer. Quand ils avancèrent, Alec remarqua qu’ils étaient en quelque sorte en haut d’une colline et qu’un trou était présent sur la droite du château, entre eux et une forêt sur un terrain en face. Il observait d’ailleurs tout autour lui avec une telle concentration qu’il sursauta lorsque Magnus lui adressa la parole :  
— As-tu faim ?  
— Oui, répondit-il, mais on est où ?  
— Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu’il va se passer, sauf si ça te stresse trop.  
        Alec secoua négativement la tête.  
— Mais je peux te dire qu’on est en France.  
        Là, Alec ouvrit ses yeux en grand.  
— En France ?! Mais ça ne ressemble pas à Paris ! s’exclama-t-il.  
        Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.  
— Il faut savoir apprécier les bonnes choses. Comme la campagne française.  
— D’accord, fit Alec qui haussait les épaules. Je te fais confiance.  
        Magnus lui sourit encore. Les deux hommes allèrent ensuite chercher une barquette de frites et Magnus invita Alec à le suivre vers le trou sur la droite du château. Château qui, vu de plus près, était impressionnant. Après avoir avancé suffisamment, apparurent sous leurs yeux des immenses rangées de gradins installées directement sur le flanc de la colline, face à une large étendue d’eau. Le cadre était idyllique. Alec semblait ravi. Magnus jeta un coup d’œil à leurs billets pour trouver leurs places et ils s’installèrent rapidement. Ils avaient une belle vue sur le petit étang ainsi que sur le château.  
        Il était bientôt vingt-deux heures et la nuit devenait de plus en plus sombre. Alec somnolait sous son plaid pendant que Magnus passait sa main doucement dans son dos. Magnus frissonna légèrement à cause de la nuit fraîche, ce qui éveilla faiblement son amoureux, qui lui passa une partie de son plaid. Tous les deux se blottirent dessous en attendant la suite des événements. Toutes les autres personnes s’étaient finalement installées à leur place.  
        Soudain, une voix commença de parler (en français, mais Magnus avait activé un sort pour qu’ils puissent comprendre), ce qui réveilla complètement Alec. La voix expliquait qu’ils allaient assister à un spectacle son et lumière historique, porté par plus de cinq cents acteurs et une cinquantaine de cavaliers. Ledit spectacle commença quelques minutes plus tard. Des personnes à pied ainsi que des cavaliers étaient déguisés en fantôme et commencèrent de raconter l’histoire du château, qui démarrait au Xe siècle. Un jeu habile de lumière montrait la construction du château.  
        Les tableaux s’enchaînaient. L’histoire de France était rejouée devant les yeux d’Alec et de Magnus. Chaque scène était belle à sa manière. Des centaines de personnes jouaient avec tout leur cœur, à cheval ou non, accompagnées d’animaux ou non. Les costumes tout comme les jeux de lumière sur le château et sur l’eau donnaient l’impression d’être hors du temps.  
        La nuit devenait plus profonde et les yeux de Magnus et d’Alec s’habituaient à la pénombre. Ils voyaient donc de mieux en mieux les étoiles qui les surplombaient et se désintéressaient parfois quelques secondes de ce qu’il se passait devant eux pour plonger leur regard dans cette immensité.  
        Après une heure trente de spectacle, lors du tableau final, un feu d’artifice éclata. Alec attrapa la main de son amoureux sous leur plaid et la serra fort. Instinctivement, Magnus nicha sa tête plus confortablement dans le cou du brun, mais toujours les yeux levés au ciel.  
— Cassiopée, murmura-t-il si bas qu’Alec ne l’avait entendu que parce qu’il était très proche.  
        Le jeune homme lui envoya d’ailleurs un regard interrogateur.  
— On voit Cassiopée, fit Magnus, un peu plus fort. Et aussi la Grande Ourse, et au milieu c’est le Nord, avec l’étoile polaire. Et là-bas, tu as Altaïr, qui est éclatante. Elle fait partie de l’Aigle.  
        Alec ne voyait rien de ce dont Magnus lui parlait, mais il était heureux d’entendre le son de sa voix.  
— La Voix Lactée est aussi particulièrement visible, continuait Magnus. Et face à nous, tu peux apercevoir Jupiter, qui brille beaucoup également. Tu te rends compte ? Toutes ces étoiles, tous ces points lumineux… **Des points reliés** dans l’immensité de l’Univers qui forment des dessins pour nous, habitants de la Terre. C’est beau.  
        Alec remua pour se mettre face à Magnus.  
— Je t’aime, fit-il.  
        Les joues de Magnus rosirent légèrement mais, dans l’obscurité, pas même les yeux aiguisés d’Alec le remarquèrent.  
— Je t’aime aussi, Alexander.  
        Il demanda une autorisation à voix basse puis ils s’embrassèrent doucement.  
— Tu sais quoi ? lança Alec joyeusement. Je crois que je vais essayer d’apprendre des trucs sur les étoiles !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'anecdote, le spectacle qu'ils vont voir existe vraiment, et c'est au château de Saint-Fargeau en Bourgogne :)


	3. Il pleut encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pluie ne s'arrête pas et Magnus décide d'aller au musée avec Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon travail est aussi [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/) !

        Alec regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau de l’Institut. Il soupira.  
— **Il pleut encore** , souffla-t-il.  
        En effet, la pluie tombait violemment depuis déjà plusieurs semaines et, bien que le bruit soit apaisant, le fait de ne voir que cela par sa fenêtre depuis des jours lui faisait broyer du noir. De plus, peu importe qu’il soit dix heures du matin ou dix-huit heures, l’atmosphère dehors était toujours sombre, ce qui fatiguait Alec.  
        Un bruit qui ressemblait à un froissement de tissu résonna derrière lui et il se retourna pour apercevoir Magnus qui venait d’arriver. Ils marchèrent l’un vers l’autre pour se serrer dans leurs bras. La sensation des battements du cœur de Magnus contre son torse chatouilla Alec, qui laissa échapper un rire. Magnus lui envoya un regard interrogatoire et Alec expliqua :  
— Je sens ton cœur qui bat contre moi.  
— Ce n’est malheureusement pas un problème auquel je peux remédier, Alexander, sourit Magnus.  
— Qui a dit que c’était un problème ?  
        Ils éclatèrent de rire. Alec resserra ses bras autour de Magnus et ils se câlinèrent pendant quelques minutes. Magnus finit par dire :  
— Je ne suis pas venu ici juste pour tes beaux yeux.  
        Alec rougit mais leva en même temps un sourcil interrogateur.  
— Je voudrais qu’on sorte un peu.  
        Instinctivement, Alec tourna les yeux vers son bureau d’où dépassaient de nombreux papiers.  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, tu as bien le droit de te détendre quelques heures, et puis je voudrais t’emmener à un endroit instructif.  
— Qui est ?  
— Qui est une surprise en rapport avec les étoiles, si cela te dit.  
        Alec n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où Magnus voulait l’emmener. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis finit par accepter sa proposition. Après tout, il n’avait quasiment pas posé le pied hors de l’Institut depuis plusieurs jours. Magnus fit alors apparaître un portail qui les mena dans une ruelle. Ils en sortirent et Alec reconnut le quartier de Central Park. Magnus désigna de son index une grande bâtisse à quelques dizaines de mettre d’où ils étaient et interrogea :  
— Tu reconnais ?  
— Non, fit Alec en secouant la tête, je peux juste te dire que c’est Central Park et pas un petit parc de quartier.  
— Bien observé !  
        Alec observa le bâtiment. Il était grand, semblait ancien et ressemblait à l’idée qu’on pouvait se faire d’un musée. Magnus confirma sa pensée :  
— Ce que tu vois là-bas est le muséum américain d’histoire naturelle.  
— Mais j’ai déjà appris beaucoup d’histoire terrestre quand j’étais petit.  
— Je n’en doute pas, mais on ne va visiter que la partie sur les étoiles.  
        Alec hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la partie astronomie du musée. Magnus attrapa la main d’Alec et le guida vers un coin où étaient déjà rassemblées d’autres personnes.  
— Qu’est-ce qu’on attend, on ne visite pas ? demanda le jeune homme brun.  
— Non, on va au planétarium !  
— Au quoi ?  
        Magnus parut horrifié pendant une fraction de secondes.  
— Mais enfin, Alexander, tu ne sais pas du tout ce que c’est ?  
        Alec se gratta l’arrière de la tête d’un air gêné. Son amoureux haussa alors les épaules :  
— Oh et puis, tant pis, ça va te faire une jolie surprise, enfin j’espère.  
        Ils attendirent quelques instants puis la porte du planétarium fut ouverte. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce circulaire où peu de lumière circulait. Une machine qui ressemblait à un projecteur était au centre et entourée de plusieurs rangées de sièges. Tout était dans les tons bleutés. Le plafond était en forme de demi-sphère, creux et totalement blanc.  
        Alec et Magnus choisirent deux places au hasard, puis s’installèrent. Alec ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir les yeux rivés sur ce qu’il y avait au-dessus de lui. Il se sentait tout petit.  
        Quand tout le monde fut correctement installé, les lumières, déjà peu allumées, baissèrent jusqu’à ce que le noir soit presque total. Seul un rayon de lumière apparaissait faiblement sous les portes par lesquelles ils étaient arrivés, ainsi que le panneau de la sortie de secours. Une voix résonna alors autour d’eux. Malgré la pénombre, Alec distingua une personne debout sur une plateforme dans un coin de la salle.  
— Bonjour et bienvenue à tous au planétarium Hayden du muséum américain d’histoire naturelle. Je suis Mrs Lefebvre et je suis une chercheuse au CNRS de Paris. Je suis venue habiter chez vous pour approfondir des recherches dont les ressources sont disponibles majoritairement ici. Et j’en profite pour mettre mes connaissances à disposition du public.  
        La jeune femme marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle.  
— Y a-t-il des enfants dans la salle ?  
        Un silence lui répondit.  
— Bien. Et est-ce qu’il y a des personnes qui ne sont jamais venues ?  
        Cette fois-ci, quelques « Moi ! » furent émis.  
— Parfait ! s’écria la scientifique. Aujourd’hui, comme dit sur le programme qu’on vous a distribué à l’entrée, je vais parler de constellations. Mais je vais aussi faire une présentation plus générale du ciel, tout spécialement pour vous, les personnes qui ne le connaissent encore pas.  
        Alec était content. Il commençait de se douter de ce qu’était un planétarium et avait eu peur de tomber au milieu d’une réunion de passionnés d’astronomie, qui n’auraient voulu voir que des choses techniques. Cela aurait probablement plu à Magnus, mais Alec aurait été complètement perdu pendant toute la conférence.  
        Soudain, le projecteur au centre de la salle s’alluma. La demi-sphère qu’était le plafond devint alors littéralement le ciel. Alec n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Juste là, au-dessus de lui, il pouvait se plonger dans l’immensité du ciel qui semblait plus que réel. Le jeune homme était émerveillé. Il attrapa alors instinctivement la main de Magnus et commença de faire des ronds avec son pouce.  
        Pendant environ une heure, ils assistèrent à une présentation très précise mais pourtant accessible à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Alec était ravi de voir les étoiles bouger. Tout le monde était vraiment intéressé. Des questions fusaient de temps à autre, auxquelles la chercheuse se faisait un plaisir de répondre. Tout le monde, même Magnus qui pourtant avait déjà lu beaucoup de livres sur le ciel, apprit beaucoup de choses sur les constellations, le nom des étoiles, les nébuleuses ou encore trouver l’étoile polaire grâce à la Grande Ourse.  
        Lorsque la présentation fut terminée et que le projecteur s’éteignit, des murmures de protestation se firent entendre.  
— Il faut savoir ne pas abuser des bonnes choses, fit Mrs Lefebvre. Revenez donc une prochaine fois pour voir une conférence sur un autre thème ! En tout cas, j’ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire cette présentation, et toutes vos questions étaient très pertinentes. J’espère que tout le monde a apprécié ce que j’ai raconté.  
        Un brouhaha joyeux résonna alors dans la pièce.  
— Ça me fait plaisir. Alors, à bientôt au planétarium !  
        Les lumières furent allumées. Alec et Magnus clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois car ils étaient complètement éblouis. Alec fit :  
— On a la tête qu’un chat ferait le matin quand on ouvre les rideaux.  
        Magnus éclata de rire.  
— Bien vu, mon chat.  
        Alec leva les yeux au ciel d’un air faussement désespéré à l’entente du surnom, mais les coins de ses lèvres s’étaient légèrement relevés.  
— Sinon, ça t’a plu ? reprit Magnus.  
— Tellement ! s’exclama Alec. C’était tellement intéressant, je ne m’en serais jamais douté à vrai dire.  
        Magnus lui envoya un regard qui signifiait « qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit, déjà, à propos des étoiles ? ».  
— Bon, reprit Alec, mais j’aimerais bien revoir la lumière du jour, même si la lumière naturelle d’en ce moment… Bref. Ça te dit d’aller prendre un café ?  
— Toujours, si c’est avec toi.  
        Alec afficha une mine réjouie. Finalement, il était ravi de s’être laissé embarquer dans cette aventure.


	4. Je n'oublie rien !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec a enfin du temps de libre et décide de surprendre Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avertissement de contenu : nourriture** (de "mais la chaleur était supportable" à "depuis qu'Alec avait été promu")  
> Texte aussi dispo [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/) !

        Alec frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Magnus peu avant midi et attendit d'entendre son approbation avant d'entrer. Il avait un sac à dos qu’il posa dans l’entrée de l’appartement. Il s'approcha ensuite de son amoureux et, après un rapide consentement mutuel, il lia leurs lèvres ensemble.  
— Alexander, quel bon vent t'amène ? fit Magnus.  
        Alec sourit largement et trépigna sur place en battant des mains.  
— J'ai pu me libérer cet après-midi ! Pas d'Institut, pas de travail, rien !  
        Magnus haussa un sourcil, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.  
— Vraiment ?  
— Évidemment !  
        Magnus posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Alec et lui sourit.  
— Je suis ravi, dans ce cas. Je n'ai rien d'urgent à faire, donc je suis tout à toi.  
        Le regard d'Alec s'éclaira. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Magnus.  
— Ça tombe très bien, viens avec moi.  
— Comment ça, « viens avec moi » ?  
— Rendez-vous ? interrogea Alec.  
— Avec toi, toujours !  
        Alec rapprocha Magnus de lui et embrassa le sommet de son crâne puis se détacha pour le laisser aller se préparer.  
        Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux étaient fin prêts. Alec attrapa la main de Magnus.  
— Je tiens à garder la surprise, et comme je ne peux pas faire de portail, on y va à pied.  
        Alec se figea alors.  
— Un problème ? s’enquit Magnus.  
— J’avais…  
        Alec mit sa main sur son front.  
— Je viens de me rendre compte que j’avais un cadeau pour toi mais que je l’ai laissé à l’Institut, sur mon bureau.  
        Magnus laissa échapper un rire et fit :  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, tu pourras me le donner plus tard.  
— Non ! s’écria Alec d’un air paniqué, enfin, je veux dire… c’est un cadeau à court terme ?  
        Magnus haussa un sourcil, intrigué.  
— Du coup, poursuivait Alec, on doit passer à l’Institut. Et probablement repasser chez toi après. Pour poser le cadeau.  
        Ils se mirent d’accord sur le fait de passer par un portail pour faire l’aller-retour à l’Institut. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ils apparurent alors instantanément à l’arrière du bâtiment. Ainsi, ils croiseraient moins de monde et Alec risquerait moins de se faire arrêter en route pour une demande quelconque.  
        Alec demanda à Magnus de l’attendre dehors. Magnus l’observa marcher d’un pas rapide vers l’Institut et entrer dans l’imposant bâtiment. Quelques minutes après, Alec ressortit avec ses mains dans son dos. Il cachait quelque chose derrière lui. Il se stoppa devant Magnus et tendit subitement ses bras devant lui. Il tenait un énorme bouquet de fleurs, dans les tons bleus, roses et violets. Magnus eut le souffle coupé. Ce bouquet était magnifique. Sa composition était simple mais pourtant superbe, et le fait qu’il soit aux couleurs du drapeau bi… Il fixa le visage d’Alec, qui rougissait et avait le regard fuyant.  
— Merci, murmura-t-il.  
        Il prit délicatement le bouquet des mains d’Alec et lui embrassa doucement la joue. Le jeune homme rougit encore plus instantanément. Il allait parler mais Magnus le coupa :  
— Ça me fait infiniment plaisir.  
        Alec passa ses bras autour des épaules de Magnus et le serra de toutes ses forces. Ils se balancèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils finirent par se séparer, se sourirent puis retournèrent chez Magnus pour poser le bouquet.  
— Cette fois, c’est tout bon, sourit Alec.  
— Ton cadeau à court terme est bien installé, fit Magnus d’un ton amusé.  
        L’autre homme leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la sortie de l’appartement, en attrapant son sac à dos au passage. Magnus le rattrapa rapidement après avoir verrouillé sa porte.  
— Tu boudes toujours ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux comme ceux du Chat Potté.  
        Alec leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois pour répondre, puis laissa échapper un rire et attrapa la main de Magnus. Il l’entraîna jusqu’au Brooklyn Bridge Park et ils s’assirent sous un arbre. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais la chaleur était supportable. Alec mit son sac à dos par terre devant lui et commença de sortir un plaid, puis un paquet de pain de mie, des fruits…  
— Pique-nique ? interrogea Magnus.  
        Alec hocha la tête, ravi. Il sortait toujours plus d’affaires de son sac. Son amoureux se demandait comment il avait pu tout faire entrer dedans.  
— Tu continues de me surprendre, Alexander.  
        Alec releva la tête en entendant cette phrase. Il approcha son visage de celui de Magnus et murmura :  
— Dans le bon sens du terme, j’espère.  
        Ils s’embrassèrent, puis le ventre de Magnus fit un énorme gargouillement. Ils éclatèrent de rire et commencèrent de manger.  
        Ils restèrent plusieurs heures là, à manger, puis parler, observer les nuages, se câliner doucement dans l’herbe, profiter simplement l’un de l’autre. Depuis qu’Alec avait été promu à la tête de l’Institut, ils avaient encore moins le temps de se voir. Ces quelques heures étaient donc précieuses.  
        Le ciel commença de devenir orange et violet. Alec et Magnus étaient couchés dans l’herbe, leurs jambes et leurs bras empêtrés dans ceux de l’autre. Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette leva ses yeux vers le ciel et aperçut une étoile. Il parvint à dégager un de ses bras et la désigna du doigt.  
— Vénus.  
— Que dis-tu, Alexander ? s’enquit Magnus.  
        Alec remit son bras autour de Magnus et nicha sa tête dans son cou.  
— J’ai dit que c’était Vénus, l’étoile.  
— Tu t’intéresses aux étoiles, maintenant ?  
— Oui. Non. Peut-être.  
        Magnus lui envoya un regard d’un air de dire : « Qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit ? ».  
— En fait… continua Alec. Ça m’a toujours fasciné de loin, même si je ne voulais pas l’admettre. Mais ça me paraissait inaccessible… Et puis quand tu m’as montré une mini carte du ciel avec ce livre, et puis le planétarium, et puis quand tu m’en as parlé au spectacle historique… J’ai eu l’impression que peut-être, moi aussi, je pourrais savoir des trucs dessus. Alors j’ai cherché des livres à l’Institut. Et je ne comprends pas grand-chose, mais je me dis que ça va venir.  
— Alexander, chuchota Magnus, tu es tellement adorable.  
        Alec rougit et cacha encore plus son visage dans le cou de Magnus. Il marmonna un truc que Magnus ne comprit pas.  
— Tu peux répéter, mon chat ?  
— J’ai dit que j’apprends aussi notamment parce que ça te fait plaisir.  
        Magnus embrassa le sommet du crâne d’Alec.  
— Il faut aussi que ça te plaise à toi aussi, Alexander.  
— Évidemment. Mais quand je pourrai en discuter avec toi, ça sera une jolie récompense. T’entendre parler de tous ces points lumineux, de ces points reliés de l’Univers… c’était tellement agréable.  
— Tu… parvint juste à dire Magnus.  
        Il était impressionné et surtout touché qu’Alec ait retenu une phrase de sa part qu’il estimait complètement banale.  
— **Je n’oublie rien !** fit Alec. Surtout quand ça te concerne.  
— Je t’aime, Alexander.  
        Alec releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Magnus, chose qu’il faisait rarement.  
— Je t’aime aussi, Magnus. 


End file.
